


After The Phonecall

by atearsarahjane



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atearsarahjane/pseuds/atearsarahjane
Summary: Set in 5.8Originally posted on ff.net 9/3/16





	After The Phonecall

  
'Oh Patrick,' Shelagh hurried into the room, a shocked look on her face ' you're needed,' she sniffed. Patrick stood, his face dropping as he realised that something was seriously wrong with his wife, she never cried except for when things had gone horribly wrong, 'at Nonnatus House.'

  
'Mum?' Timothy frowned before walking over to her and grabbing her elbow. He led her over to the settee where her boys surrounded her.

'Shelagh? What is it, what's wrong?'

  
'It's Sister Evangelina.' She gasped, struggling for breath. Her words became jumbled and she had to try to speak several times.' She-she's 's d-she's de- dead.'

  
'What?' Timothy yelped as he jumped back off of the settee. 'But she's Sister Evangelina! She can't die!

  
'Oh Shelagh. My love I'm so sorry.'

  
As his mum burst into full on sobs Tim picked up his sister and hugged her close, his father doing similar to their mother just feet away.  
She continued to cry for several moments before eventually calming. Taking a moment to compose her words she sighed, her breath catching only slightly.

  
'She went to sleep in an armchair last night and Fred went to wake her this morning but couldn't. They think she went peacefully. Patrick you need to get over there, they need you.' Shelagh unfurled herself from his lap and pulled ends elf together, painting on a composed face that fooled none of her family.

  
'You need me more.'

  
'I have the children. I'll be alright I promise you. Please Patrick, go to them. Find out what happened, for me if not for everyone else. I need to know what happened, it was so sudden. Do you think it could have been another stroke?'

  
'It's highly probable. Are you sure you'll be okay if I go over for a while? I'll be back as quickly as I can I promise.'

  
'Go. I'll still be here when you get back.'

  
'I love you. I'm so sorry about this.'

  
'Thank you.' As Patrick left a silence fell over the room. It hit them once more what was happening, he had left to go and find out why and how Sister Evangelina had died. She was dead. They'd never hear her voice again, never see her smile or shout. Shelagh began to cry again.

  
'Here you go Mum.' Tim handed his somewhat confused sister over.

 

'Mummy cry?'

  
'Yes sweetie but I'll be okay. Mummy's okay.' Shelagh pressed a kiss into her daughters slightly wild blonde hair. 'Sister Evangelina loved you very very much Angela, I will make sure you know that every day that we both breathe.'

  
'She loved you Mum, she loved you so much. I know you missed her whilst she was away but you got to see her again. Remember how happy she was? Remember all the times you laughed together, think of the babies you delivered or saved together.'

  
'When did you get so mature? What happened to the little boy I married with his Dad?'

  
'He gained an amazing mother that's what. Don't cry Mum, she wouldn't want you to be sad.'

  
'She'd probably tell me off for moping when there's work to be done and children to be looked after.'

  
'I can look after Ang for you, I'll take her to the park if you want some time to yourself?'

  
'Thank you, I appreciate it. I think I'll go to the surgery and pick up the post, some fresh air will probably do me some good.'

  
'Okay. We'll be back in an hour or so, I'll take her to the docks so she can people watch-you know how she loves that. Don't worry I'll wrap us both up warm.'

  
'I love you so much my children. If any good can come from this let it be that everyone appreciates what they have whilst its still there.'


End file.
